<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by Flywitchesfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463639">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywitchesfly/pseuds/Flywitchesfly'>Flywitchesfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abimel, F/F, OverWitch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywitchesfly/pseuds/Flywitchesfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to work together against The Faction, Mel and Abigael are put in a perilous situation when their memories are erased. Alone and in danger, the two women must work together to survive in the wilderness and recover their identities. Although neither can remember the other, they can’t ignore the attraction between them.<br/>(Set after S2E19/ not compliant with S3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mel Vera/Abigael Jameson-Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A multi-chapter story focusing on Abigael and Mel. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were not going to plan, Mel reflected as her feet slipped out from under her and she landed face first in the mud. </p><p>The rain beat down on her already soaked jacket as Mel struggled to right herself, boots skidding in the muck. The way forward was a steep, grassy slope and if they didn’t hurry then her sisters would be facing The Faction without her. She couldn’t let them down.</p><p>“Need help, Potion Princess?” Abigael drawled from beside her, offering a hand. </p><p>“Must you be so infuriating?!” Mel huffed from the ground. Abigael raised her brows, a mocking, yet infuriatingly sexy smirk lighting up her features. Her eyes danced with a barely concealed lust as she scanned Mel on all fours before her, wet from the rain. </p><p>Mel couldn’t help but blush under that gaze. Trust Abigael to make things sexual.  The half-demon had oozed raw sexuality from the moment Mel had the misfortune to meet her. But was it a misfortune really? Abigael had helped the sisters before and she was helping them again now.</p><p>Mel let out a groan, shoving away her inner turmoil regarding Abigael to focus on the mission at hand. Turning to Abigael, she stretched out a hand for support.</p><p>Abigael grimaced as Mel’s muddy hand met her own, but she still hauled her upright. The two of them faced each other for a moment, inches apart before they turned to continue their climb up the steep slope. </p><p>The thick, green forest was quiet, except for the sound of the rain as beat down around them. The high-pitched call of a distant bird reached Mel’s ears as she surveyed her companion, not quite believing who she was with. Abigael Jamieson-Caine, the former Demon Overlord.</p><p>Maybe calling the half-demon was a mistake? But given the situation, they needed all the help they could get.</p><p>It was just before midnight when Macy received the message from her former flame Julian. The Faction had captured Jordan. Together, the sisters and Harry had assembled in the kitchen as Macy relayed Julian’s terms -</p><p>Macy was to meet him at a location ten miles north of the Fort Easton Power Site, just after sunrise. She must come alone. It would be an exchange: Macy for Jordan’s freedom. </p><p>By the time Macy had finished reading the message, Harry’s face was clouded with both concern and anger. But it was the sheer dread in Maggie’s face that prompted Mel to suggest involving Abigael. After all - she had explained to the group - Abigael wanted revenge on The Faction just as much as they did and the half-demon was no stranger to combat. They would need an arsenal of potions and Abigael could help them prepare in the short time they had. </p><p>Harry was starting to object when Maggie cut in, her voice shaking. If Abigael could help them save Jordan then it would be foolish not to try and enlist her help. Macy and Harry exchanged pained looks, but it was settled. They had no idea what they would be up against at this meeting and any extra fire power would help.</p><p>The plan was a solid one. Macy would appear to be alone when Julian arrived, but the others would be lurking in two teams, one to the north and one to the south. While Macy distracted Julian, Maggie and Harry would use the invisibility potion to rescue Jordan and orb him out. Mel and Abigael were to approach from the North to provide combat support when it was needed, which it almost certainly would be.</p><p>What they hadn’t counted on was the steep incline Mel and Abigael now had to climb to reach the meeting spot. As well as the heavy downpour that had started not long after they arrived, causing their route to become slick with mud.</p><p>“Maybe Harold should have thought a tad more about where he dropped us before the fact?” Abigael quipped sardonically, as she used an exposed tree root as leverage to haul herself up the slope.</p><p>Mel had to admire the half-demon’s ability to maintain her usual sarcastic demeanour while climbing a steep hill and being bucketed with rain. Did Abigael ever let her guard down?</p><p> Shivering from her soaked clothing, Mel reached over to grab onto the same tree root Abigael had used, making sure to secure her feet before hauling herself upwards.</p><p>“You could just phase shift to the top, you know?” Mel said, panting from the exertion. Maybe a training session or two with Jordan was in order after all of this was over. </p><p>Abigael regarded her for a second, as if seriously considering her offer. Mel couldn’t help but shiver from the wet clothes plastered to her body. A crease appeared on the half-demon’s forehead as she frowned. </p><p>“And leave you here while I do all the work? No thanks Charmed One, I’m not sure what will be waiting for us up there and I don’t intend on facing it alone.”</p><p>With that decided the two witches continued their climb up the muddy slope. The rain - which had been beating down on them so mercilessly - eased, allowing Mel to listen out for signs of the Faction, amidst the soothing sounds of the forest.</p><p>Although it seemed a lot longer to the two women, they managed the rest of their climb in under ten minutes. </p><p>Sheltered behind a large oak tree, Mel turned to Abigael, who was panting from the climb.</p><p>“Let’s take the invisibility potion now, we are almost there.” </p><p>Abigael nodded, her chest rising and falling as she tried to steady her breath.</p><p>Mel couldn’t help but notice how Abigael’s hair, wet from the rain, clung to her face. Her hazel eyes were bright from exertion and her freckles stood out more than usual. </p><p>The hints of sunrise peaked through the clouds as the rain slowed to a light drizzle. The air smelt fresh and the forest was green and beautiful. Mel knew she ought to be getting the vials out of her purse, but she allowed herself a few extra seconds to appreciate the way the rain droplets on Abigael’s face danced in the sunlight that shone through the clouds. </p><p>Abigael met her eyes, lost for words. Unconsciously she moved a little closer to Mel, her mouth open. Her gaze flicked between Mel’s mouth and her eyes in rapid succession, as if seeking the answer to a question she was too afraid to ask.</p><p>The shrill call of a bird cut through the forest, jarring Abigael from her trace. Instantly the mask came down and Abigael’s sneer returned.</p><p>“Was this-“ she said, gesturing vehemently to the muddy slope behind them “-really necessary!” </p><p>“It’s not Harry’s fault that—-“.</p><p>Mel was interrupted by the sound of gunfire as it cut through the air around them like a knife.</p><p>Acting on instinct, she shoved Abigael with all of her strength, causing them both to fall into the mud, limbs entangled.</p><p>“Oh for goodness sake Angry Spice, this coat is Versace -“ Abigael snarled, extricating herself from between Mel’s legs. </p><p>“How about ‘thank you for saving my life Mel?’ Do you ever think about not being such an ass?” Mel said exasperated, scanning the trees for the source of the gunfire.</p><p>“Insults later, we have bigger problems.” Abigael said, pointing to a spot behind Mel, who turned to see three Faction guards emerging from the trees.</p><p>“Get down!” Abigael shouted, raising her hands in preparation for an attack. </p><p>Mel dropped instantly and Abigael sent a stream of flames over her towards the guards. Two of them went up in smoky infernos that quickly dissolved into nothing but ash. The other ducked and rolled away from the fire, seemingly unfazed by the horrific demise of his comrades.</p><p>Still on the ground, Mel stretched her hand out toward the remaining guard, focusing her mind on the water droplets clinging to his skin, as well as his soaked clothing. She felt the power flow from her as he raised his gun, saw his expression change to one of horror as the moisture on his body slowly transformed into ice. </p><p>It felt like an eternity to Mel, but in reality it was only a few seconds before the man was entirely entombed in ice. An eerie statue, with a frozen gun raised. </p><p>Jumping up, Mel turned to Abigael who was looking at her eyebrows raised, face a mix of shock and admiration.</p><p>“That was certainly something Angry Spice, remind me not to get on your bad side.” The half-demon said, her voice holding none of the normal sarcasm.</p><p>“You’re not too bad yourself. Although those flames seem very similar to the ones Macy used to possess.” Mel replied, scanning Abigael for signs of injury. </p><p>“Finders keepers.” Abigael said coyly, her expression one of mock innocence.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later, let’s just —“ Mel was interrupted by Abigael’s raised hand, the half-demon scanning the forest warily.</p><p>“Did you hear that? I think someone else is coming.” Abigael said, crouching with a fireball in her palm. </p><p>A twig snapped behind Mel and she swung around instantly, but she couldn’t see anyone amongst the trees.</p><p>“Something’s not right.” Mel whispered. “We need to take our potions and get to the meeting spot.” Reaching into her bag for the vials, Mel caught a sliver of moment out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Alarmed, she turned towards the source. It was Nadia, the woman who tried to kill her father. How had she gotten so close to them undetected? </p><p>Mel barely had time to register the vial of glowing green liquid attached to the base of Nadia’s gun before it was fired. </p><p>The edge of Mel’s consciousness registered a distant scream as she was blinded by a green light and then thrown into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second chapter of ‘Forget Me Not’. Abigael POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigael watched with horror as Mel was blasted backwards in a blinding explosion of green light. She couldn’t help but scream as the witch’s unconscious form was sent rolling down the steep slope they had just climbed.</p><p>Turning to where the assailant stood with her gun raised, Abigael felt her powers rage and swirl within her. An anger like none she had ever felt pulsed through her veins as she sent the woman flying backwards with a spear of telekinetic power. </p><p>A satisfying crack met the half-demon’s ears as the woman collided with a large oak tree and fell to the ground unconscious. The demon within her screamed for the job to be completed, but her concern for Mel won out and she turned her attention back to the slope.</p><p>Focusing on where she needed to be, Abigael felt herself shift into smoke and take to the wind. In an instant she had reformed at the base of that infernal hill, where Harry in all his wisdom had dumped them prior to the mission.</p><p>Scanning the foliage at the base of the slope, Abigael saw Mel lying immobile at the base of a desiccated tree stump. </p><p>Abigael’s heart seemed to beat twice as fast as she ran to where the witch lay unconscious and covered in mud. Panic rose within Abigael as she took in Mel’s torn clothing and the streaks of blood she could see intermingled with dirt. </p><p>The sound of a distant fire fight reached Abigael’s ears. Chances were that Macy, Maggie and Harry were dealing with challenges of their own at the moment. </p><p>She crouched down to where Mel lay unconscious and gently moved the hair covering her face. The witch’s eyes were closed and her face had several cuts from the fall down the slope.</p><p>“Mel?” Abigael said, the name tasting odd on her tongue. It was usually ‘Angry Spice’ or ‘Potion Princess’. Saying the witch’s name made it more personal. Made her think more about the person she was with. </p><p>Mel’s eyes opened slowly and scanned Abigael’s face with little recognition. Her eyes then travelled down to her torn jeans, covered in mud and streaks of blood, her expression becoming wide and fearful. </p><p>“Who are you?! Where am I?!” Mel shouted, the panic rising in her voice.</p><p>Abigael was momentarily lost for words, she had not expected this. Perhaps the witch had a concussion?</p><p>Gathering her wits, Abigael attempted a soothing tone, which did not come naturally to her at all. </p><p>“We are on a mission to rescue a friend of yours, a mortal named Jordan.” She said slowly, scanning Mel’s head for signs of serious injury. </p><p>“I have no idea who that is!” The Charmed One exclaimed, using the tree stump as leverage to haul herself up. </p><p>“You should take it easy, you are injured.” Abigael said, instinctively reaching for Mel’s arm to stop her from falling.</p><p> “No! Stay away from me!” Mel stammered, attempting to wipe the blood and mud off her jeans with little success. </p><p>Abigael knew it wasn’t the time, but she couldn’t stop herself from admiring the witch’s shapely form as Mel managed to lift herself up onto the tree stump. The wet clothes were hugging all the right places and it was incredibly distracting. </p><p>As if in a daze, Abigael imagined closing the gap between them and taking Mel in her arms. She would stroke her face and whisper that everything would be fine, placing her hand on Mel’s chest to calm her anxious heart...</p><p>All of a sudden Abigael felt warm, despite the fact that she was soaked from the rain. Mel was regarding her with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“Who are you anyway? You didn’t answer me before. And why am I covered in blood?” Mel exclaimed, gesturing to her clothing. </p><p>“My name is Abigael and we are... friends, sort of...” Abigael replied, trying to keep the usual snark from her voice. </p><p>“Our enemies shot you and you fell quite a way down that hill.” She said gesturing to the muddy slope, which was also covered in rocks and exposed tree roots. “I imagine that is where all those bloody scratches came from.”</p><p>Mel titled her head, her dark eyes searching Abigael’s for signs of deception. Abigael couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at  that stare, which caused Mel to blush visibly. </p><p>The two women jumped as the sound of gunfire cut through the forest once more. </p><p>“We need to get out of the open. Find a way to contact Harry and your sisters. They will know what to do.” Abigael said, moving towards Mel. </p><p>“I have sisters?!” Mel said, wide-eyed. </p><p>“Do you not know who you are?” Abigael said, pausing mid-step. </p><p>“I don’t think so....” The witch stammered, her eyes going round with panic. She looked so vulnerable, not Abigael’s usual type, but never less the half-demon felt a strange desire to hold her close and protect her from all this. </p><p>“Your name is Mel Vera and you are someone... special.” Abigael started, not sure how to explain it. But Mel seemed to leaning towards her, captivated. </p><p>“...And so am I. So we will not be slaughtered by some trigger happy mortals. We need to get out of the open.”</p><p>“Ok then, let’s go.” Mel said, trying to walk, but faltering on the first step.</p><p>“Here, let me help you. It will be faster.” Abigael said as she looped Mel’s left arm over her shoulder and used both her hands to stop the witch from falling as they walked. Abigael’s right hand was supporting Mel’s back, while her left rested lightly on Mel’s stomach, to stop her from falling forward. </p><p>Mel didn’t say anything, she only tightened her grip on Abigael as they walked together.</p><p>Well, all it took was amnesia to stop the witch from arguing, Abigael reflected wryly to herself.</p><p>How had she ended up in this situation? Embroiled in The Charmed Ones’ affairs? Risking her life for the women that had killed her father? </p><p>In the beginning it had been information. She had wanted to meet the witches that had killed her father. Establish whether they were a threat to her plans. </p><p>Attacking Macy had been stupid, but she had been consumed by jealousy. The demon-blooded witch had everything, a family that loved her and a man who would do anything for her (even though she was too oblivious to see it). </p><p>It took a while after that to regain their trust, but eventually she was able to use them to achieve her goal of becoming The Demon Overlord.</p><p>Taking Harry from Macy was purely for the fun of it. Not to mention the fact that he was deliciously handsome. Macy and Harry were obviously in love with each other and Abigael took pleasure in snatching something away from Macy that she herself had so long been denied. </p><p>But in the end it hadn’t worked. Her attempts at seduction had failed. Harry had always been Macy’s, her efforts to come between them had been for naught.</p><p>Abigael should have ended the association after that, it only hindered her efforts with the demons clans. But there was something about the sisters, the way they relied on one another that made Abigael desire closeness and connection for the first time since her father rejected her. </p><p>And Mel... she had a fire within her that Abigael couldn’t help but be drawn to. A passion for magic that sung to a part of Abigael she had long tried to suppress. It was a shameful weakness in a demon, to desire a witch.</p><p>Godric had seen that weakness and exploited it.  Abigael had lost everything she had worked so hard for. And yet she continued to help the Charmed Ones...</p><p>Why did she care so much?</p><p>Abigael pushed the issue from her mind. Now was not the time to examine her actions regarding The Charmed Ones - it would mean confronting some uncomfortable truths. </p><p>Abigael and Mel had managed to get out of the open and were making their way through the forest, which was oddly silent around them. Abigael did not think much of it until a figure appeared from behind a tree directly ahead. </p><p>Abigael knew instantly that the man in front of them was not a regular human. Seven feet tall, with glowing green eyes and pronounced green veins covering his face - this was one of The Faction’s experiments.</p><p>“What the hell is that?!” Mel screamed as the creature advanced on them, tendrils of smoke trailing from its hands and feet. </p><p>“Something very bad. Can you support yourself?”</p><p>“I think so.” Mel replied, tentatively testing the ground with her right foot. </p><p>“Good.” Abigael said, slowly releasing her grip on Mel, who managed to stand her ground.</p><p>Turning to creature Abigael raised both hands, focusing on her anger and her hatred of the people who had attempted to kidnap her. A thirst for bloodshed flowed through her - an unintended gift from her cruel father. </p><p>But try as she might to suppress it, something else was there. A fierce sense of protectiveness that surprised her. Abigael was not the protective type, but as she moved to position herself between the creature and Mel, she knew that something had changed within her. </p><p>The creature roared, an inhuman sound that seemed to shake the trees around them. Abigael let her rage find form in a stream of flames that she sent soaring towards the monster.</p><p>The creature screamed but continued to advance despite the flames, a veined hand stretching towards Abigael.</p><p>Ignoring the anger and hatred in her heart, Abigael concentrated on the voice within her, the one urging her to protect Mel, which was growing louder by the second.</p><p>Focusing that need and all to aware of what would happen to Mel if she failed - Abigael located a well of power within herself. Harnessing one last surge of energy, she turned the fire streaming from her hands into a blazing inferno that engulfed the monster, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind.</p><p>“How did you do that?!” Mel exclaimed, almost tripping over a tree root as she slowly backed away from Abigael.</p><p>The half-demon turned to face the witch, her frustration at the present situation making her tone harsher than she would have liked. </p><p>“Like I said, you and I are special. Now let’s see if I have enough phone reception to call that Whitelighter of yours —“</p><p>“Watch out!” Mel screamed, pointing to something behind Abigael. </p><p>Abigael heard the sound of footsteps behind her, but by the time she had turned it was too late. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was a blinding green light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. This is my first fan fiction. I appreciate the kind comments on the first chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third chapter in ‘Forget Me Not’. Mel’s POV. Both Mel and Abigael have amnesia at this point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mel was having a bad day. Of course, she had no way of knowing whether this was normal or not, because her earliest memory was waking up covered in mud thirty minutes ago. </p><p>And now, despite Mel’s sprained ankle and bruised body, she was hobbling through the forest, almost dragging her former rescuer (who was awake but dazed) along with her. </p><p>After incapacitating Abigael with a strange green blast, the soldier had attempted to reload his weapon - not thinking much of Mel in her bedraggled state. </p><p>His mistake. </p><p>Mel had leapt at him with a strength she didn’t know she possessed, causing them both to fall against a nearby tree. Grabbing a large nearby rock, she smashed it against their attacker’s head several times until he stopped moving.</p><p>Mel recalled the blood trickling down from the soldier’s temple, but shrugged off the guilt that threatened to envelop her. Whoever he was, he could have killed them both.</p><p>After knocking out their attacker, Mel had returned to Abigael, who had been thrown against a large oak tree by the blast. Mel was relieved to find her conscious, but confused and softly muttering words Mel could not understand.</p><p>It hadn’t been easy, but Mel had managed to get the brunette upright. Using a fallen tree branch as a walking stick, she had started forward, her other arm supporting a dazed and incoherent Abigael, as they slowly made their way through the forest. </p><p>And now there they were, two exhausted and injured women making their way through a treacherous and unfamiliar landscape. One supporting the other the best she could while dealing with a sprained ankle that hurt like hell. </p><p>Mel knew they were in grave danger and needed to find help. Wracking her brain, she made a mental list of everything Abigael had said before being knocked out by that green light. She knew her name and that she had been on a mission to rescue someone named Jordan. She also knew that she had sisters and there was also someone called Henry? Or was it Harry?</p><p>Her temple pulsed with a dull ache, which made the sunlight shining through the trees extra painful.</p><p>Mel wanted to stop and rest, but she knew that it was too dangerous. Who knew what other enemies were prowling the forest looking for them?</p><p>Mel thought back to the large man with the glowing green eyes and shuddered. The shadows around her seemed watchful and menacing as she hobbled along with Abigael.</p><p>Focusing on her companion (still dazed and muttering) and the path ahead, Mel shoved away the fear that threatened to grip her. In an instant of clarity Mel knew one thing for sure, she was brave.</p><p>Suddenly Abigael cried out and pushed her away, forcing Mel  to grab onto a nearby tree to stay upright. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?!” Abigael shouted, searching her face with wide, distrustful eyes.</p><p>Holding onto the tree for support, Mel groaned at this latest turn of events, before replying. </p><p>“Are you saying that you don’t remember me at all Abigael?” She said, attempting a gentle tone.</p><p>“No I don’t, so start talking!” Abigael shouted, backing away a few paces, her eyes examining the forest around them. </p><p>“Keep it down.” Mel whispered, wincing at the noise. “Or they will hear us.”</p><p>“Who are they?” The brunette said, narrowing her eyes at Mel’s muddy clothes and soaked outfit. </p><p>“I don’t know. I think we were both injured by a weapon that erased our memories.” Mel said, running a hand through her hair trying to think. </p><p>Mel noticed Abigael track that hand and saw her eyes soften as she took in Mel’s expression.</p><p>“I’m listening.” Abigael said, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Before you were injured you said that your name was Abigael and mine was Mel. You said that we were on a mission too save someone and that we were special.”</p><p>Abigael advanced slowly towards Mel with a feline grass, taking in the tears in her clothes and the blood intermingled with mud.</p><p>“You’re hurt, so I am assuming that our mission didn’t go to plan?” Abigael said dryly. </p><p>“Seems like it.” Mel shrugged. “We need to keeping moving. There may be people after us.”</p><p>Snapping to attention, Abigael scanned the forest around them, as if expecting an attacker to jump out from behind a tree. </p><p>“Ok, If you are up for it we should walk in that stream.” Abigael said, pointing to a nearby river, which was shallow enough for the two women to tread, but deep enough that they wouldn’t leave any footprints. </p><p>“It will make it harder for them to track us.” Abigael emphasised, with a rather unnecessary flourish of her hands.</p><p>Mel was impressed, no wonder her pre-amnesiac self had involved Abigael in this mission. The woman was resourceful.</p><p>“Good thinking, let me—“</p><p>“Just don’t slow me down lovely. I would hate to have to leave you behind.” Abigael interrupted tersely, titling her head in an irritatingly beautiful way.</p><p>Mel narrowed her eyes as Abigael removed her shoes and started walking downstream.</p><p>Following a few paces behind, Mel couldn’t help but admire Abigael’s slender form ahead of her. No one had the right to be that pretty and that mean at the same time, she mused. </p><p>The two women continued in silence for just over an hour, walking barefoot in the shallow stream to avoid being tracked. </p><p>Occasionally, Mel would glance up at Abigael, to find the brunette navigating the water ahead of her with considerably more ease than Mel could muster with her ankle still throbbing painfully. </p><p>Despite what Abigael said about leaving her behind, more than once she doubled back help Mel, wrapping her arms around her to provide support as they walked. This did little to help Mel’s concentration, as she tried in vain to ignore Abigael’s warm breath on her neck and chest. </p><p>How was she connected to this woman? Abigael was clearly cynical and abrasive, she couldn’t imagine the two of them being friends. But at the same time she was inexplicably drawn to her.</p><p>Mel was contemplating exactly what exactly made Abigael so appealing when a sharp pain shot up her leg.</p><p>“Wait, I need to stop!” She exclaimed, doubling over in pain.</p><p>To Mel’s surprise, Abigael did not object.</p><p>“Ok, let’s rest here then.” Abigael said, helping Mel to sit down on a large rock by the edge of the river. </p><p>Mel rubbed her ankle slowly as Abigael sat down beside her, face full of concern Mel would have thought unusual for her companion (although with no memory, she could not be sure what was characteristic of Abigael and what wasn’t).</p><p>Mel winced as her stomach growled loudly in hunger. Abigael raised her brows at the noise.</p><p>“Hungry?” Abigael asked softly, her voice free of mockery. </p><p>“Yes, I suppose so.” Mel replied, unconsciously leaning a little closer to the brunette. </p><p>“I might have something, let me check.” Abigael began searching through her jacket pockets, before pulling out a small energy bar and offering it to Mel.</p><p>Mel eyed the food greedily, until she caught sight of Abigael’s own hungry gaze.</p><p>“Only if you go halves with me?” She said, offering Abigael a small smile. </p><p>Abigael smiled reluctantly in return and open the packet, before tearing the bar and offering half to Mel. </p><p>Together the two women devoured their small feast, taking in the forest around them as they ate. Mel couldn’t help but marvel at the way the sunlight broke through the thick foliage in scattered beams. It would almost be romantic if they weren’t fleeing for their lives. </p><p>The forest had a fresh, earthy scent that made her want to tilt her head back, breath and relax. </p><p>Mel’s musings were interrupted by the loud rumble of thunder and the soft pitter-patter of raindrops as the weather turned. </p><p>“Oh great, this is just what we need, honestly-“ Abigael groaned, searching their surrounds for cover. </p><p>“Look, over there!” Mel exclaimed, pointing to a cave opening just visible through the trees. </p><p>Abigael nodded and helped Mel up off the rock and towards shelter. </p><p>The raindrops turned into a downpour just as Mel and Abigael ducked into the cave. It was large, so neither woman was forced to crouch. The back of the cave was shrouded in shadow, but Mel could just make out a wall. </p><p>Unfortunately, their safe haven was also very cold and both Mel and Abigael’s clothes were soaked from the rain and mud.</p><p>The rain streamed down outside as the two women sat shivering on the cave floor.</p><p>“W-We will freeze in these wet clothes.” Abigael declared, unzipping her jacket and tossing it off to the side.</p><p>Mel stared at Abigael, momentarily lost for words, before an idea struck her.</p><p>“You k-know. Before you were hit by that green blast, I saw you shoot fire out of your hands.”</p><p>Abigael looked at her wide-eyed, hands on her slim hips.</p><p>“What on Earth are are you talking about?! That is insane.” She exclaimed derisively.</p><p>Mel shrugged. “I saw you do it earlier and you did say that we were special.”</p><p>Before Abigael could react, Mel leapt up and began to gather sticks scattered on the floor of the cavern, dumping them at Abigael’s feet unceremoniously. </p><p>“There you go.” She said, gesturing to the pile of wood in front of them. “Maybe if you could do it again then we won’t freeze to death.” Mel quipped, raising an eyebrow and gesturing for Abigael to get on with it. </p><p>Abigael quirked an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“You know, you are very bossy for someone who needed to be carried halfway here.” </p><p>Mel fixed her with a sweet smile and a seemingly innocent gaze, while secretly craving a challenge. What was it about this woman that brought out the fire in her?</p><p>“How do you know I didn’t just want to be close to you?” Mel said, with more bravado than she felt. </p><p>“Well then, here’s your chance.” Abigael said silkily, as she removed her wet shirt and pants. </p><p>Mel felt her face growing red, but she couldn’t look away as Abigael stood there in her underwear, completely fearless.  </p><p>Mel knew that she was staring, but she couldn’t help it. Abigael’s firm breasts were pushed together by her black satin bra, her milky white cleavage adorned with a scattering of freckles. </p><p>Mel felt a growing wetness between her thighs as she imagined kissing and licking those freckles. </p><p>“Maybe we should share body heat to warm ourselves up. What do you think?” Abigael crooned, moving closer slowly. </p><p>Mel met those hazel eyes, so full of intent and something within her caved. She didn’t have her memories, but she was fairly sure that she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Abigael. </p><p>“Who are you? W-Why do you make me feel this way?” Mel stuttered, from the cold or nerves she wasn’t sure. </p><p>“You said it yourself. We are both special.” Abigael said softly, as she peeled off Mel’s wet jacket. </p><p>Mel didn’t dare move as Abigael’s hot breath caressed her neck. Slowly, Abigael lifted up Mel’s soaked shirt to reveal the navy blue bra underneath. </p><p>Tossing both the jacket and shirt aside, Abigael moved closer as she undid Mel’s buckle, letting her bra brush up against Mel’s chest. </p><p>“Let’s get you warm shall we, love?” Abigael whispered, one hand masterfully lowering Mel’s pants and other slowly rubbing her right arm.</p><p>Once Mel’s pants were on the floor of the cave, Abigael dedicated both hands to rubbing Mel’s arms to warm her up. Her hands occasionally straying to the smooth plain of Mel’s stomach or the crook of her back. </p><p>Mel could feel a dull ache building between her thighs as Abigael continued to caress her.</p><p>In the end it was Mel who landed the first kiss, a soft whisper at the base of Abigael’s neck. </p><p>The brunette blushed and moved both hands to cradle Mel’s face as she peering intently into her eyes. </p><p>“I’ll even try your little fire trick, but first I need some inspiration.” Abigael said, dropping all pretence and kissing Mel  passionately on the mouth, her tongue darting inside possessively.</p><p>Mel didn’t miss a beat and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, her own tongue dancing with Abigael’s.</p><p>“I’m starting to think I am not someone who does things by half measures.” Abigael said wryly as the two women caressed one another. </p><p>Mel slide her hands up the plane of Abigael’s back as they continued to kiss with a growing hunger. Abigael reached to caress Mel’s butt through the soft fabric of her underwear. Mel moaned and Abigael licked a column of perspiration up her neck.</p><p>All of a sudden, Mel’s legs went weak and she began to stumble. Damn that ankle. </p><p>Abigael caught her immediately, the mood broken. </p><p>“Are you ok love?” Abigael said, her voice full of concern. </p><p>“It’s my ankle, I just need to rest it.” Mel said, wincing from the pain. </p><p>“Here, sit down and I’ll see about that fire.” Abigael replied, gently lowering Mel to the cave floor. </p><p>Mel watched as her companion looked at the pile of sticks, a crease of confusion making her face irresistibly cute.</p><p>“You may need to stretch your hand out towards it. That’s what you did before.” Mel said, propping herself up with both arms as Abigael considered the sticks.</p><p>To her surprise, Abigael didn’t come back with a witty retort, she only nodded. Well that was progress.</p><p>Abigael stalked the kindling, her expression determined. Mel shivered audibly, causing her companion to glance at her sharply.</p><p>Mel watched as Abigael surveyed her - cold, half-naked and covered in small cuts. Something in the brunette’s expression hardened as she turned back to the pile of wood and raised her hand.</p><p>Nothing happened for a few seconds and Mel was sure Abigael was about to give up, when a small wisp of flame shot from her hand and ignited the kindling. </p><p>Strangely, Abigael didn’t seem shocked as she turned to Mel, her expression calm and beckoning.</p><p>“Come on love.” She said, moving to help Mel sit closer to the fire. “Sit by me and let’s warm up.” </p><p>Mel obeyed without hesitation. She didn’t know what the rest of the day would hold, but she knew that she was safe with Abigael.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! This chapter was tricky to write so I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes, as I was really fighting writer’s block with this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the fourth chapter of ‘Forget Me Not’ told from Abigael’s POV. Both Mel and Abigael have no memory at this point. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the floor of a damp cave, half-naked as the rain poured down outside, Abigael was unsure whether today was a good day or a bad day. </p><p>On one hand, she was stranded in an unfamiliar forest with no food or memory of who she was. Her only clothes were soaking wet and there were unknown assailants pursuing her.</p><p>On the other hand she had just spent a few glorious minutes kissing and fondling a beautiful raven-haired woman, who had been so wonderfully responsive. </p><p>Her earliest memory was being helped through the forest by said woman, whose name was Mel. Together they had found shelter from the storm in a large cave, where they had freed themselves of their sodden apparel.</p><p>Abigael smiled at delicious memory, so very recent in her mind. She turned to her companion, who was by the entrance of the cave, holding her hands out to collect rain water. Clad in just her underwear, her wet hair trailing down her beautifully tanned back, Mel was an irresistible vision. The rain acted as a back drop, the light from outside the cave highlighting her figure. </p><p>“Come back to the fire or you will get cold love.” Abigael entreated.</p><p>Mel turned around and Abigael felt the heat within her churn at that gaze. Gingerly - her ankle still sore from the fall -  Mel started making her way towards where Abigael was sitting by the fire. </p><p>Abigael rose immediately to assist her, looping Mel’s arm over her shoulder as she lead her to a spot by the fire.</p><p>Sitting down next to Mel, Abigael thoughts turned to their next steps.</p><p>“So what now? We have no memories, no clothes, no food, a limited supply of rainwater and we are stranded in the middle of nowhere.” She stated dryly. </p><p>“And there are unholy creatures pursuing us.” Mel added, thinking of that monster in the woods. </p><p>“Yes and that.” Abigael replied grimly, her eyes scanning the many cuts on Mel’s arms and legs. </p><p>“We need to find out who we are, work out why we were in the forest in the first place.” Mel said, her brow crinkling in a way that Abigael found utterly adorable. </p><p>Reaching over to swoop a loose strand of damp hair from Mel’s face, Abigael pondered her words. Who had they been before all of this? Lovers? Friends? She had a feeling the truth was far more complicated.</p><p>“Hang on.” Mel mused. “Maybe one of us had a phone we can use?”</p><p>Half crawling across the cave floor, Mel grabbed her sodden jacket and began to search the pockets. After a moment she turned to Abigael triumphantly grasping a phone. </p><p>“Let’s hope it’s not damaged from all the water.” Abigael commented. </p><p>“I’m wondering if you were this cynical before we lost our memories?” Mel said, placing her thumb on the reader. </p><p>Abigael rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself. </p><p>The phone unlocked and Mel went to the recently dialled numbers.</p><p>“The last phone call is to someone named Harry. Let’s see if he picks up.”</p><p>“Be careful.” Abigael cautioned. </p><p>The phone had barely started dialling before the call was answered by a frantic sounding man with a British accent.</p><p>“Mel?! Mel is that you? Are you ok?!” He said, his voice full of concern. </p><p>“Who is this? We need help.” Mel replied.</p><p>“It’s Harry. We are back at the bunker and we have Jordan. Where are you?” The man said, his tone laced with worry. </p><p>Before Mel could answer, Abigael grabbed the phone from her hands. </p><p>“How do we know we can trust you?” She asked, ignoring Mel’s attempts take the phone back. She wasn’t about to compromise their hiding spot for just anyone. Despite Abigael’s firepower the two of them were in no shape for a fight.</p><p>“Abigael, is that you? What on Earth are you talking about?!” Harry replied in an exasperated tone.</p><p> Mel grabbed the phone from Abigael’s hands. </p><p>“Just let me talk to him, what do we have to lose?” Mel whispered to Abigael, before putting the phone on speaker.</p><p>“Whoever you are, we have lost our memories and we are being pursued by men and who knows what else. Can you help us?”	</p><p>A pause on the line. “Oh, I see... well in any event stay put, both of you, we will find you.” Another pause. Abigael could hear frantic voices in the background, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. </p><p>“We are in a large cave, next to a stream. There’s not much else I can tell you-“ Mel bemoaned, raking her free hand through her hair in frustration.</p><p>“Don’t worry, just stay put and we will come to you.” Harry replied before the call ended abruptly.</p><p>“How does this ‘Harry’ expect to find us in this gigantic forest?” Abigael said incredulously.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe he has gifts like-“ Mel stopped herself as the atmosphere in the cave changed noticeably. </p><p>The cave in front of them seemed to shimmer with heat, before four men, dressed in black appeared seemingly out of thin air.</p><p>Abigael and Mel jumped back in shock, flames instantly springing to Abigael’s fingertips. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” The raven-haired witch shouted, attempting to step in front of Abigael, who held out an arm to stop her. She was not about to let Mel get close to these brutes.</p><p>Three of the four men were leering at Mel and Abigael, wicked grins plastered on their tattooed faces. Their clothes were scruffy and their hair unkempt. Abigael felt vaguely nauseous at the smell emanating from their tattered outfits. </p><p>The fourth however, a well-dressed, dark-skinned man took in the women with a wary gaze, his eyes lingering on the wisps of flame coming from Abigael’s hand.</p><p>It was this man that stepped forward to address them. Abigael surmised he was the leader of the group. </p><p>“Did you hit your head witch?” He said coldly to Mel, before turning to Abigael, a triumphant sneer on his face. </p><p>Witches? Is that what they were? Abigael thought to herself. Nothing would surprise her at this point. </p><p>“We tracked your powers Abigael, you should have been more careful. Maybe that’s why you were a terrible Overlord.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about, but you’re in my dance space, so kindly buzz off.” Abigael said with far more bravado than she felt.</p><p>“You never know when to shut your mouth, witch-loving Abigael Caine. But I’m done with you. The demon world is done with you.” The man said, raising his hands, his predatory gaze fixed on Mel and Abigael.</p><p>The air seemed to sizzle around them and Abigael searched her soul for a way to bring forth those flames, but her vision was blurring and her thoughts becoming muddled... </p><p>All of a sudden there was a flash on the other side of the room. A man and a woman stood a few feet from the entrance to the cave.</p><p>The woman was tall, with curly hair and sharp brown eyes that widened when she took in the scene. The man was well-dressed, with pale skin and a kind face, in another life Abigael may have fancied him. </p><p>Not missing a beat the woman raised her hands and the men attacking them went flying across the room, crashing into the cave wall.</p><p>Abigael extended her hand and willed the fire to emerge. It worked, flames streamed from her fingers, engulfing the man who had called them witches. He screamed and dropped to the floor as the flames tore into his skin.</p><p>“Come with us, quickly!” The pale-skinned man shouted, extending his hand towards Mel and Abigael. </p><p>Abigael instantly recognised his voice from the phone call and she was inclined to go with him, but Mel held tight on her arm.</p><p>“How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you’re not taking us somewhere worse?!” Mel shouted.</p><p>“I’m your sister Mel, you can trust me!” The woman said, her hand outstretched and face pleading. </p><p>Abigael watched anxiously as their attackers gathered themselves off the ground. All except for the leader, who lay unmoving on the cave floor, tendrils of smoke rising from his burnt clothes.</p><p>“What could be worse than this?” Abigael said, grabbing Mel’s hand to reassure her. “They seem trustworthy and they may be able to help us regain our memories.” </p><p>The woman and man exchanged incredulous glances that Abigael could not quite interpret. They seemed to care about Mel, but what was she to them?</p><p>“Grab hold of me, quickly!” Harry said extending his arms. </p><p>Supporting Mel, Abigael rushed forward to grab hold of the man’s arms. She felt the world shift around them and for a moment their was no ground beneath her feet.</p><p>Then a flood of light greeted her and she was standing in the middle of the forest. Although nothing around Abigael seemed familiar, so she guessed that they were no longer near the cave.</p><p>The four of them, Mel, Abigael, Harry and the woman who had yet to identify herself, let out a collective breathe of relief.</p><p>Mel and Abigael exchanged a look of tenderness before a pained expression came across Mel’s face and she collapsed in pain.</p><p>“Mel are you ok?!” The woman said, rushing forward to help Mel up. </p><p>“Who are you?” Mel said, clutching her ankle, voiced laced with pain.</p><p>“I’m Macy, your sister. Don’t worry, we will fix this. We just have to get you back to the bunker and-“</p><p>“I’m ok, if anyone is interested.” Abigael quipped sardonically. She was beginning to think that these people would have just left her and saved Mel if the opportunity had presented itself.</p><p>Harry and Macy exchanged a terse glance, before the sound of distant shouting broke through the forest. </p><p>“We can’t stay here, so what’s the plan?” Abigael asked, back straight, hands planted on her hips as if she wasn’t standing in the middle of the forest half naked. </p><p>“Come with us and I promise everything will become clear.” Harry said removing a small, dark marble from his pocket. </p><p>Mel looked at Abigael, eyes strained from the pain of her injuries, a silent question floating between them.</p><p>“Ok.” Abigael said turning to Harry. “But be quick about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this. I’m sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Life got in the way. I am planning for this story to be seven chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abigael and Mel return to the command centre. Mel POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while to write (sorry about that!). But out of all the chapters I have written for this story so far it is closest to my heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mel felt the air leave her momentarily as she stepped through the portal, Abigael and Macy supporting her on either side. </p>
<p>Her eyes immediately strained to adjust to the new surroundings. The forest, with its  rays of scattered light had been replaced by a large, dimly lit stone chamber. Shelves lined the walls, crammed full of books and bottles with strange liquids. She couldn’t help but stare open-mouthed at a giant world map with pulsating blue lights.</p>
<p>What was this place?</p>
<p>Before she was able to ask a young woman with long, dark hair and a leopard print jacket ran over to them, stopping short when she realised Mel and Abigael were clad in just their underwear. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. </p>
<p>“See something you like?” Abigael asked tersely. It was becoming clear to Mel that Abigael was not one to relinquish the upper hand. </p>
<p>The woman ignored her and turned to their male companion.</p>
<p>“Uhm... What happened to them?” She asked. </p>
<p>“We aren’t entirely sure of the cause, but suffice to say both Mel and Abigael are without their memories.” Harry answered, exasperated. The young woman’s face was full of concern as she took in Mel and her injuries.</p>
<p>She pondered how deeply these people must care about her and Abigael. Or was it just her they cared about? Neither Harry, nor Macy showed any concern for Abigael in the forest.</p>
<p>“We need the memory salve. The one I made for Harry after we rescued him from The Faction.” Macy declared, her voice full of purpose as she let go of Mel and moved to search a nearby shelf full of dried herbs. </p>
<p>Abigael tightened her hold on Mel’s waist to keep her upright, but Mel couldn’t help but let out a strained moan as the pain shot up her leg.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, can you people do something to help her please?!” Abigael cried, shooting daggers at Harry and Macy.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Harry replied, moving to support Mel’s other side. “Mel, please sit down.” </p>
<p>Macy and the other woman quickly brought over a high-backed, wooden armchair, which Harry and Abigael helped her into. </p>
<p>Harry held both his hands over Mel’s leg, his expression one of complete focus.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Mel asked, eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Harry insisted, his voice full of concern as he surveyed Mel’s injuries. </p>
<p>Abigael knelt down beside Mel, giving her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.</p>
<p>After a few seconds a luminous white light emerged from Harry’s hands.  Mel gasped as the light seem to pulsate through her, it’s warmth providing instant relief from her injuries.</p>
<p>She watched in amazement as the cuts on her arms and legs began to heal. After about thirty seconds Harry withdrew his hands, the light fading away. Mel was amazed to find her injuries had vanished.</p>
<p>“I bet that comes in handy.” Abigael quipped, still holding Mel’s hand. </p>
<p>“Are you an angel?” Mel asked Harry, her head a little dizzy from whatever the warm light had done to her.</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth quirked into a half smile. “Something like that...”</p>
<p>Mel looked up as the young woman returned with two oversized hoodies and matching sweat pants. Both were embroidered with the words ‘Safe Space.’</p>
<p>“Here you go. Lucky we had some spare.” She declared, handing Mel and Abigael a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants each.</p>
<p>“And who are you exactly?” Abigael inquired, clearly unimpressed with the attire provided. She had the feeling that Abigael would have preferred to remain in her satin undergarments, not that she would have minded, remembering their interlude in the cave. </p>
<p>“I’m Maggie, Mel’s younger sister.” She replied, giving Mel a reassuring smile. “And we will fix this, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Two sisters... it was almost too much to process. </p>
<p>Mel watched as Abigael put on the hoodie and sweatpants, the latter of which didn’t quite reach her ankles. She thought they made Abigael look adorable. </p>
<p>Abigael caught Mel staring and shot her a devilish wink, hands on her hips like she was wearing a Chanel suit and not sweatpants a size too small. </p>
<p>Mel proceeded to put on her hoodie and pants, which were surprisingly soft and comfortable. She had no trouble getting into the pants, as the pain from her earlier injuries was completely gone. </p>
<p>“So what now?” She asked the room.</p>
<p>“Well, I will make a magical salve that will restore your memories.” Macy explained, searching the cluttered shelves for ingredients. </p>
<p>“It shouldn’t take long to make.” Harry added. “If you both would care to sit down I can bring you some tea.”</p>
<p>Abigael looked like she was on the verge of a sarcastic comment so Mel jumped in.</p>
<p>“Thank you, that would be lovely. I’m sure you know how we take it.” She replied hastily, giving Harry a warm smile. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave Mel right now, but someone should make sure Jordan’s ok.” Maggie insisted, running her hands through her hair.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I will check on him in a moment.” Harry answered, before hurrying to the next room, presumably to make the tea. </p>
<p>“Ok, I will help Macy with the salve.” Maggie announced, before turning to Mel and Abigael.”Will you both be ok here for a short time while we work on the spell to restore your memories?”</p>
<p>“Sure. We’ll be fine.” Mel replied. She knew that this woman was family to her, but it was impossible to muster a tone of familiarity when the situation was so strange. </p>
<p>She found herself unconsciously drawing closer to Abigael, her hand reaching for Abby’s as if pulled by a magnet. </p>
<p>They had been thrown into this world of danger and magic together. Regardless of where they had come from, the truth was at this moment Abigael was her safe haven - her anchor in a stormy sea. </p>
<p>Maggie’s brow creased before she joined Macy by the shelves. The two of them shot concerned glances back at Mel before continuing to gather herbs for the salve. </p>
<p>Abigael made to sit down on a nearby step, Mel joined her, leaning her head on the brunette’s shoulder. The scent of rain clung to her companion. Mel closed her eyes and thought back to the two of them in the cave, their hands roaming as they pleased...</p>
<p>She willed away the dull ache that begged to grow between her legs as she remembered the feel of Abigael’s waist under her hands, her soft breasts pressed up against Mel’s own... Just sitting next to this woman was torture for her self control.</p>
<p>“What is all this?” Mel asked, attempting to clear the fog of lust in her mind. </p>
<p>“Looks like a place where you can play the hero, if that’s your thing.” Abigael said, looking Mel up and down in a way that suggested she thought it was.</p>
<p>“It could be your thing too, you never know.” Mel countered, raising an eyebrow. But she doubted her words. Abigael did not seem like the type to be saving kittens stuck in trees.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it would be better to leave all this and run away together? After all, ignorance is bliss.” Abigael crooned, using her finger to make little circles on Mel’s knee through the fabric. </p>
<p>The contact almost undid Mel, but she managed to maintain her composure.  Abigael smiled wickedly, as if she could read Mel’s thoughts. Her hand began to move up Mel’s thigh, its soothing motions causing Mel to open up her legs a little wider... </p>
<p>“Ah, but if we did, we would never discover what we truly are to each other.” Mel answered, casually brushing the hair back from Abigael’s face. </p>
<p>Abigael’s hand was resting on her inner thigh. Mel wondered how far Abigael would go with Macy and Maggie close by. Her eyes were focused on Abigael’s lips, completely oblivious to the other people in the room. </p>
<p>The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two women to spring apart. Harry was standing a few metres away, holding two cups of steaming tea. His eyebrows were raised at the scene, although he gave them the tea without comment. </p>
<p>Across the room Macy and Maggie had stopped mixing ingredients, their expressions so incredulous it was almost comical.</p>
<p>Both Mel and Abigael muttered their thanks as they took the tea. Mel felt self-conscious, but didn’t understand why. </p>
<p>Harry turned to Maggie and Macy, adjusting his dark grey coat. “I will go and check on Jordan now. Let me know if their are any developments.”</p>
<p>“We will.” Macy replied, her expression pained as she watched him press a button on the control panel. Another portal, identical to the one that Mel had travelled through earlier appeared behind them. The gateway rippled with a shimmering blue light as Harry strode through. As soon as he was gone the portal vanished.</p>
<p>It look like she wasn’t the only one who had it bad, Mel reflected, as she watched Macy turn back to her ingredients with a worried expression.</p>
<p>Turning back to woman beside her, Mel put aside her teacup and gently took Abigael’s hand in her own. It was soft and smooth, with none of the freckles that adorned her companion’s face. Mel gripped it gently, afraid to let go as if Abigael would be swept away from her if she did. </p>
<p>“I just have this feeling that there is a history between you and I.” She said, meeting Abigael’s hazel eyes with her own. </p>
<p>“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Abigael murmured, casting a doubtful glance over to where Macy and Maggie were making the salve. </p>
<p>“Whatever happens next, I am here for you.” Mel promised, gently resting the side of her face on Abigael’s shoulder. </p>
<p> Abigael looked away. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, love. You never know, we could be mortal enemies.” </p>
<p>“I highly doubt that.” Mel said, taking a sip of her tea before setting the cup back down on the smooth stone floor. The warm, herbal tea ignited a familiar feeling in her bones. Mel had drunk this tea before, she was certain of it. A wisp of a memory danced at the edge of her consciousness, if only she could grab hold...</p>
<p>“Do I seem like the kind of person with a slew of friends?” Abigael quipped, interrupting Mel’s train of thought. Abigael’s expression was hard to read as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. </p>
<p>“You seem like the kind of person worth caring about.” Mel replied, her gaze willing Abigael to believe it. </p>
<p>Abigael tried to hide it, but Mel saw her brush away a solitary tear. </p>
<p>They both stood up as Macy and Maggie made their way over with mortar containing a bright blue mixture. Their faces were hopeful and Mel couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>“Here it is.” Maggie said, gesturing for Mel to step forward.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment.“ Abigael interrupted, her arms still crossed over her chest. “How do we know it’s safe?”</p>
<p>“We would never do anything to hurt Mel.” Maggie protested, glaring at Abigael. </p>
<p>“And what about me?” Abigael said sardonically, with a smile that revealed her canines. </p>
<p>“Despite our history, which you will soon be aware of. We would never do anything to hurt you either.” Macy insisted, meeting Abigael’s fiery gaze. </p>
<p>Maggie and Abigael both snorted in unison at that comment.</p>
<p>“Alright then, but I am going first in case something goes wrong.” Abigael insisted, stepping forward. </p>
<p>Mel was about to object, but Macy shot her a pleading look. “Trust us, please.” She said, reaching a hand into the mortar to scoop up some of the salve.</p>
<p>Macy began to slowly smooth the mixture onto Abigael’s forehead, reciting what sounded to Mel like an incantation as she did so. </p>
<p>For a moment nothing happened and Mel was about to question whether the spell had worked, when suddenly Abigael fell to the floor screaming. </p>
<p>Mel reached for her, but Abigael thrashed wildly, her hands pulling at her hair. She watched in horror as Abigael twisted and turned on the floor, moaning. </p>
<p>“We need to do something!” Mel begged Maggie and Macy, both of whom were staring wide-eyed at Abigael’s thrashing form. </p>
<p>Macy met her gaze, her expression fraught. “I don’t understand-“</p>
<p>Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Abigael fell silent, her body shaking for a few seconds before she rose from the floor. </p>
<p>Mel tried to help her up, but Abigael was oddly distant, refusing to meet her gaze. </p>
<p>“Abigael, what’s wrong?” Mel entreated, attempting to hold her hand, but Abigael pulled away.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” She half-whispered, not meeting Mel’s eyes. Abigael moved a few feet away from Mel, continuing to stare at the floor. Mel knew something was seriously wrong, but she would only know what once her memories were restored. </p>
<p>Macy scooped up more of the luminous mixture, beckoning Mel to come forward. </p>
<p>Maggie was looking at Abigael with a conflicted expression, as though she felt sorry for her.  </p>
<p>Macy spread the mixture onto Mel’s forehead, repeating the same incantation she had recited with Abigael.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed by in silence and then a slew of memories bombarded Mel’s mind. Voices, places and people cascaded down onto her like a rushing waterfall.  </p>
<p>It was too much. Mel gasped, her legs weakening as the torrent of information assaulted her senses.  Arms reached out to hold her upright - who they belonged to she did not know. Her vision was blurry, her senses disoriented. </p>
<p>Everything was coming back to her through the void of her mind. Maggie as a child, their father leaving... Old wounds were struck anew and Mel couldn’t help but cry. </p>
<p>Niko. Harry. Macy. Jada. Her memories were waves slamming down upon her, sending her down into darkness while she struggled to breathe. She saw her mother’s body from the attic window, felt a fresh wave of hatred for Charity overwhelm her. </p>
<p>She was a witch. A Charmed One. Horrible images of wicked creatures filled her head. A legion of evil vanquished by her and her sisters...</p>
<p>Mel remembered the masked assassin. The brick walls of Safe Space and Swan’s chirpy smile. Julian and The Faction’s collection of monsters...</p>
<p>And Abigael... The half-demon daughter of Alistair Caine. The former Demon Overlord who had tried to kill Macy...</p>
<p>The sisters had been on a mission to rescue Jordan. Abigael had agreed to help them. They were attacked and then...</p>
<p>Oh God. She had kissed Abigael. Held and touched her. And if Mel was honest with herself, she had also started to fall in love with her...</p>
<p>Mel’s gasped and looked up at Abigael, her eyes wide with shock. </p>
<p>And in that instant she witnessed Abigael’s gaze fill with raw pain. The hurt in her eyes shone only for a moment before being replaced with coldness and cynicism. It was as if an invisible wall had slammed down between them. </p>
<p>Abigael wore the mask of the Demon Overlord as she turned to Macy and Maggie, her sneer pronounced.</p>
<p>“I am leaving. Do not call on me for help again.” Abigael growled, her voice echoing faintly as if Mel was watching her through a fog. </p>
<p>“Wait, please don’t leave...” Mel mumbled, her mind muddled and her voice faint. </p>
<p>She struggled to get up, but her limbs were too heavy.  Abigael was drifting away, but she couldn’t move to stop her.</p>
<p>Minutes passed as seconds while Mel attempted to clear her head, willing the dizziness to fade away. She gradually came to realise that Macy and Maggie were supporting her on either side, their faces full of worry. </p>
<p>“Abigael...” She begged, scanning the room. But the command centre was empty except for the Charmed Ones.</p>
<p>Abigael was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short chapter where Abigael ponders her feelings with the aid of some whiskey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain beat down on the window of a small, but well-furnished cottage in South Devon, as its lone inhabitant attempted to bury her thoughts in decades-old whiskey.</p>
<p>Wearily, Abigael laid back on her late mother’s suede chesterfield, closing her eyes and simply listening to the sounds of the old house and storm that threatened to blow it over. It was a vicious one, she knew that much. Abigael had not long arrived at her childhood home, when one of the well-meaning neighbours had knocked on the door to warn her about the approaching thunderstorm. Apparently, the weather bureau had issued a flood warning for the area. </p>
<p>The rained thrummed insistently on the large window beside her, as if the spirits themselves were trying to find a way in. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed so bright it made Abigael wince despite her eyes being closed. </p>
<p>For a moment she imagined her mother’s ghost, roaming about outside, demanding to be let in to admonish Abigael for some superficial failing. Perhaps she was falling behind in her potion making or she had failed to memorise the allocated spell of the week. </p>
<p>Abigael sipped her whiskey, its sharpness burning her throat just the right amount. Her mind buzzed with vague, swirling thoughts, while her skin was warm against her silk nightgown. Abigael knew she should stop drinking. She wasn’t drunk, but she would be soon if she continued at the current rate.</p>
<p><em>Never let your guard down Abigael</em>. Her mother had said many years ago in the same room, her voice crisp and devoid of emotion.</p>
<p><em>Like you did with my father?</em> She had replied, which earnt her a sharp slap across the face. </p>
<p>It had only been a few hours since she had regained her memories in The Charmed Ones’ bunker. Having seen the shock (and presumably regret) on Melanie Vera’s face, Abigael had promptly availed herself of the bunker’s portal to get as far away from Mel as possible.</p>
<p>The rain shook the window once again and Abigael stretched her neck to see if any trees had been brought down by the storm, but all she saw was darkness. Remembering that South Devon was indeed eight hours ahead of Seattle, Abigael stared into the night, letting it soothe and temper the fire within her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good... let this horrid day be over as soon as possible...</em>
</p>
<p>Unbidden, her mind turned to Mel and her expression in the bunker. The shock, the horror that she, Melanie Vera - a magnanimous Charmed One - would have sullied herself with a half-demon. Tears began to form in Abigael eyes, but she chased them away with a deep swig of whiskey.</p>
<p>Coughing a little at the strength of her drink, Abigael attempted to turn her thoughts in a different direction. Thinking of Godric and his injuries in the cave, she wondered whether her former lieutenant was alive or not. If not, it presented an opportunity to reclaim her throne and lead the demon world once again. </p>
<p>But was that what she really wanted?</p>
<p>Idly, she imagined leading an army of demons into The Faction’s headquarters - the screams and the slaughter she would unleash upon those fools.</p>
<p>Her demon side purred at the prospect. </p>
<p>Abigael would show those humans what came from messing with demons... and it would keep Mel safe...</p>
<p>The flames within her roared at that last thought, but the rest of her was just exhausted. Exhausted from the constant battle between her two halves and the fight to quash her feelings for Mel.</p>
<p>Bringing her hands to her ears Abigael attempted to block out the howling wind and rid herself of the images intruding upon her mind....</p>
<p>
  <em>Mel’s soft lips... the curve of her breasts...</em>
</p>
<p>Witch-loving, Godric had called her. And he was right, she mused trailing her finger along the soft suede lounge picturing Mel’s dark eyes and willing tongue. Closing her eyes she imagined Mel’s inner thigh in place of the delicate fabric. It was this delicious thought that drew her at long last into slumber...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A series of loud thumps roused Abigael from her sleep. For a moment she thought the house was coming down and she felt a pang of regret. It may not be the most glamorous of her mother’s houses, but it had more happy memories than the others combined. Abigael was both relieved and apprehensive when she realised the thumps were someone knocking at the door.</p>
<p>Who on Earth would be out in storm like this? Abigael wondered, becoming increasingly annoyed at the noise.</p>
<p>Stumbling slightly from the alcohol, a vexed Abigael slowly made her way towards the large oak door, swearing when her knee made contact with the corner of a polished coffee table.</p>
<p>Preparing to hex whomever had disturbed her rest, Abigael swung open the door in a rage, but stopped short when she beheld Melanie Vera, soaking wet, her raven hair plastered to her face. For the first time in her life, Abigael Caine was lost for words... </p>
<p>“Can I come in?” Mel asked, her gaze determined. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Sorry to leave you hanging with that ending. Things will come to a head in the next chapter (which will be a lot longer). I felt it was important to give this short insight into Abigael’s mindset.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is written from Mel’s POV.<br/>Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story thus far. This is the second last chapter - I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shivering from the cold, Mel hugged herself and repeated the question.</p><p>“Can I come in?” She asked again, her frustration growing. Rain cascaded down her back in waves, conjured by the fierce winds of the English Channel. Thunder roared in the distance as the two women eyed each other.</p><p>Mel had never been so relieved to see Abigael Jamison-Caine. This was the fourth cottage she had checked and the neighbourhood hadn’t exactly warmed to a random American woman banging on doors and getting them out of bed in the middle of a night.</p><p>Abigael said nothing, but moved to allow Mel into the cottage, eyebrows raised at the witch’s bedraggled state.</p><p>Mel’s heart skipped a beat, she had half expected Abigael to slam the door in her face, but then again the former Demon-Overlord was anything but predictable.</p><p>For a moment the two women said nothing. Mel was occupied with studying the furnishings, from the cosy fireplace, to the wooden ceiling beams that looked to be at least two hundred years old.</p><p>Abigael was occupied with studying Mel.</p><p>The wind roared outside, filling the silence. Mel turned to face her half demon lover, blushing at that assessing gaze.</p><p>“This is... cosy.” Mel commented, surprised by how domestic the cottage was. The furnishing had all the luxury Mel had come to expect from Abigael, but there were also small touches that made the cottage seem lived-in. The mantelpiece was cluttered with photographs and the coffee table stacked with old books. Mel couldn’t help but smile at the chunky red woollen blanket thrown across the lounge. </p><p>She could easily imagine Abigael snuggled under that blanket, with a good book and a glass of red wine. An image of the two of them cuddling under the blanket popped suddenly into her head and Mel found it was not unwelcome.</p><p>Abigael gestured at the furnishings with a flourish, jarring Mel from her lovely daydream. “Did you expect a dungeon? With chains and whips?”</p><p>“I honestly didn’t know what to expect.” Mel replied, her voice cracking with emotion. Abigael looked away, but Mel moved closer, catching the half-demon’s gaze and silently willing her to listen.</p><p>“One moment we were in the command centre, holding hands and making promises. The next you were on the other side of the planet!” Mel continued, trying, but failing to control her volume.</p><p>Mel had promised herself that she would remain calm, but there was something about Abby that got under her skin. She thought about the intimacy they shared in the cave. How not knowing their true identities had meant a complete and total lack of pretence between them.</p><p>“Why are you even here?” Abigael asked, folding her arms tightly over her chest. Her stare burned through Mel, full of hostility and thinly veiled desire.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Mel replied, taking a step towards Abigael.</p><p>Abigael took a quick step back, almost toppling onto the sofa. It was then that Mel noticed her swaying form and the empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.</p><p>“Have you been drinking?” She asked warily.</p><p>“That is irrelevant.” Abigael replied, hiccuping slightly in a way that Mel couldn’t help but find adorable.</p><p>“You’re drunk!” She said incredulously. She had come to discuss their future - namely whether or not they had one at all - but she needed Abby sober for that conversation.</p><p>“You regret everything we did together, don’t you?” Abigael declared, pointing an accusatory finger at Mel.</p><p>“No of course not!” Mel exclaimed. ‘I was just shocked and you didn’t give me time to process. You just left...”</p><p>Abigael looked away, her expression full of unguarded sadness.</p><p>“You hate me...” she muttered, swaying a little. Mel had never Abigael so raw and unguarded. A fierce wave of protectiveness swept over her. If she could just get Abigael to hear her out...</p><p>“No, I don’t-“ but Mel was interrupted as Abigael tripped on the coffee table, falling sideways.</p><p>Mel moved instinctively, catching the witch as she fell, one hand supporting Abigael’s middle and the other cradling her head to prevent it from hitting the floor.</p><p>It was an awkward position and Mel was struggling to right them both. Had any of the villagers been peering through the window they might have thought Abigael and Mel were dancing, with the way that the latter held the former in her arms.</p><p>“A little help please Abby!” Mel pleaded, trying to straighten them both from the impromptu dip. Abigael only sighed - a deep satisfied sigh - before titling her head up and capturing Mel’s lips with her own.</p><p>The kiss was soft and sweet. Mel knees weakened as Abigael’s tongue slowly caressed her own with languorous strokes. A promise of what she would do if she got that tongue between Mel’s legs.</p><p>“No Abby...” She moaned, almost losing control as Abigael slide a hand under her shirt and up her back. “You’re drunk and I don’t want to take advantage.”</p><p>Abigael scoffed that and mumbled something indistinct, before releasing Mel and stumbling towards the couch.</p><p>“I’m tired...” She murmured, eyes downcast. Mel could tell Abigael didn’t just mean physically.</p><p>“I think we should get you to bed. We can talk about us tomorrow.” Mel entreated, offering a hand.</p><p>Mel was surprised when Abigael offered no further resistance. Instead, the half-demon took Mel’s hand gently in her own, leading her past the fireplace and down a dimly lit hallway towards the bedroom. </p><p>As they walked Mel peered at the portraits lining the wall. A mixture of paintings, sketches and photographs represented the women of the Jameson line. Each frame was engraved with a name and a date. The oldest of which dated back almost eight hundred years. </p><p>Mel couldn’t help but notice there was no picture of Abigael amongst the Jameson women.</p><p>Her companion stopped at a white door with a gold trim. It was different from the other doors in the corridor, which were all painted a sombre shade of brown. The door, which had ‘Abigael’ painted on it gold swirling letters, seemed to glow in the darkness of the hallway. A perfect representation of Abigael, Mel thought wryly.</p><p>“Home sweet home.” Abigael said softly, before opening the door.</p><p>Mel was astonished to find herself in a bedroom that appeared to belong to a teenage girl. The walls were white, with a number of colourful sketches scattered across them.</p><p>
  <em>Flowers, herbs, flames, the silhouette of a woman by a lake...</em>
</p><p>“Did you draw these?” Mel asked, admiring the artwork.</p><p>“More-or-less.” Abigael shrugged, seemingly unfazed that Mel was in her childhood bedroom.</p><p>On the windowsill Mel spied half a dozen small, ceramic ballerinas in various poses. Droplets of rain on the window provided the perfect back drop to the dancers, each one striking a different pose.</p><p>A CD player sat on a shelf collecting dust next to a collection of notebooks, one of which was labelled: ‘<em>Abby’s Journal - don’t open (or I’ll curse you!)’</em></p><p>The bed was a single, with fairy lights strung above the headboard haphazardly. The duvet cover was silk, while the pillows were white and fluffy. Mel had a hard time reconciling the room with the fiery, elegant women she knew. But maybe teenage Abigael had been a different person altogether?</p><p>“Only room enough for one I’m afraid.” Abigael muttered sleepily before climbing under the covers.</p><p>Mel couldn’t help but adjust the blankets to cover Abigael’s feet which were peeking out from under the quilt.</p><p>“Sleep well Abby, I’ll see you in the morning.” Mel said, turning to leave the room. The rain beat gently on the window pane, the storm having calmed since Mel’s arrival.</p><p>“Be a dear and turn the light off before you go.” Abigael said softly, eyes already closed.</p><p>Mel rolled her eyes and whispered goodnight to Abigael before flicking the light switch and sending the room into darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the final chapter of ‘Forget Me Not’, with scenes from both Mel and Abigael’s POVs.<br/>Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I would love to hear what you think of the ending in the comments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be aware this chapter contains a lot of smut. I changed the rating of the fic to ‘Explicit’ due to this chapter alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigael wasn’t sure if it was the blinding light or pounding headache that roused her from slumber.</p><p>“Bloody hell...” she cursed, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the window. From the angle of the sun it looked to be mid-morning. Her mouth was dry and her head ached as though it had met the end of a Vagrant demon’s fist.</p><p>How much whiskey did I drink last night? She wondered, trying to recall the events of the previous evening.</p><p>Opening her eyes fully, Abigael was surprised find herself in her childhood bedroom. Normally she slept in the guest room, which was styled more towards her current tastes.</p><p>Suddenly, the pieces started coming back to her...</p><p>
  <em>There had been a storm. She had decided to drown her sorrows in whiskey. But then Mel had shown up...</em>
</p><p>Cringing, Abigael recalled her clumsy attempts at seduction, as well as Mel’s steady hands and soft voice as she rebuffed her. The Charmed One would never have taken advantage.</p><p>Grimacing at the fluffy pillows and fairy lights, Abby wondered how much Mel had seen last night. The soft white walls and ballerina ornaments looked like ingredients for a Maggie Vera Pinterest board. Not the impression she aimed to give.</p><p>Abigael hadn’t slept in this room since she was thirteen. Not since her father had sent those assassins after her. Her bedroom, with its homages to dance and drawing had seemed childish in comparison to the world that greeted her after that event.</p><p>Instead Abigael had thrown herself into the darker side of her heritage. Honing her demon abilities in a way that her mother never would have permitted had she been around, Abigael had learnt everything she could about Alistair Caine and the demonic bloodlines. Her goal to one-day conquer the demon world and show her father exactly what she was capable of. He would regret casting her aside...</p><p>But then The Charmed Ones had vanquished Alistair and that moment of retribution was stolen from her.</p><p>Sitting up in bed, Abigael sighed to herself. She was surprised how little it mattered to her now.</p><p>Those old wounds had healed over the last few months. Meeting Mel and getting to know her had changed Abigael in ways she was just beginning to understand. The fire within her no longer burned for conquest and revenge. Her demonic nature had been tempered by the last person she expected.</p><p>Abigael made her way cautiously out into the living room. She was surprised to find Mel asleep on the lounge, under a cosy woollen blanket. She had half expected the witch to leave after the events of last night.</p><p>Mel’s face was soft in slumber, her raven hair falling in gentle waves that pooled around her head. Abigael resisted the urge to plant a light kiss on her forehead to wake her.</p><p>It was then that Abigael smelt her own alcohol soaked breath and grimaced. Looking down, she was dismayed to see her silk nightgown blotched with whiskey stains from the previous night. Quickly, but quietly the half-demon made her way to the bathroom, where she proceeded to brush her teeth, wash her face and comb her hair.</p><p>Briefly, she peaked into the lounge room to confirm that Mel was still asleep, before ducking into the guest room to change into her leather jacket and favourite pair of jeans.</p><p>Turning to look at herself in the gilded mirror, Abigael laughed at the absurdity of what she was doing. Why was she making such an effort? It was not as though anything could happen between them.</p><p>An amnesia-induced romantic interlude was one thing. No one could be blamed for that. But Abigael was a demon first and foremost. Her witch-side had been subdued for more than a decade. Any magical being worth their salt knew that demon/witch romances never worked out. Abigael had seen the consequences play out over and over again - first with her parents and then with her dim-witted half-brother and Maggie Vera.</p><p>But as she returned to the lounge room once again, Abigael couldn’t help but wonder if the power and privilege that came with being a demon was worth it, if they meant denying herself the one thing she truly wanted.</p><p>***</p><p>Melanie Vera awoke to find herself in a luxuriously furnished, but small sitting room. Her bed for the night having been a suede lounge that looked like it cost more than her student loans.</p><p>Taking in her surroundings, Mel recalled the events of the previous night and wondered whether Abigael was up yet. The large window rattled slightly from the wind outside, a lingering remnant of the storm that had passed.</p><p>Mel had named it ‘Abigael’s Storm’, because like the former Demon-Overlord it was wild, fierce and had come out of nowhere and completely bowled her over. She smiled to herself at the comparison, it had been less amusing when she was almost blown off the path last night.</p><p>Hearing a noise in the next room Mel made her way through a pair of polished mahogany doors to find herself in a cosy kitchen with an cast iron stove and a long wooden dining table that looked at least two hundred years old.</p><p>Abigael looked up from her seat at the far end of the table, where she was casually sipping a steaming cup of tea. The half-demon feigned a cool look of indifference at her entrance, but Mel saw Abby blush just a little.</p><p>From the way the light shone through a small window just behind Abigael, Mel could tell it was late morning. It seems as though her body had decided she needed the extra rest after the events of the last few days.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Mel asked, recalling how vulnerable Abigael had been the previous night.</p><p>The Abigael sitting opposite her was the polar opposite of woman who had thrown herself at Mel. Cool, poised and effortlessly sexy, this Abigael regarded her with an indecipherable expression.</p><p>Not bothering to move from her seat Abigael crossed her legs elegantly and took a sip of tea before responding.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She replied, her eyes darting away as she considered her words. “Thank you for looking after me last night...”</p><p>An awkward silence lingered between the two of them. Abigael refused to meet her eyes.</p><p>Mel had never been one to remain timid in the face of a challenge.</p><p>“Can we talk?” She asked, moving down the length of the table.</p><p>“There is nothing to discuss, we had our little romp in the forest and that is the end of it.” Abigael answered, placing her cup to one side and turning to face Mel.</p><p>“Is that what you really want Abby?” Mel said fixing her companion with a piercing stare. “To forget it even happened.”</p><p>Sighing deeply, Abigael closing her eyes for a moment before responding.</p><p>“No, I don’t want to forget what we did.” She replied softly, meeting Mel’s eyes. “I want to think about it every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep.”</p><p>Mel was momentarily lost for words. Abigael was breathing rapidly, as if she was fighting a war with herself.</p><p>“You and I both know it would never work.” Abigael declared, standing up and moving towards Mel with a feline grace.</p><p>Her words saying one thing, but her eyes were practically begging Mel to contradict her.</p><p>Mel moved closer to Abby, reaching out to smooth away a stray hair from her face. To her surprise, Abigael did not object. She only closed her eyes, savouring the Charmed One’s touch.</p><p>“I’m not saying we start sending out wedding invitations.” Mel commented wryly. Abigael’s expression shifted at that remark, the mask of the Demon-Overlord falling away.</p><p>“You don’t know me... the things I have done...” Abigael replied, her gaze solemn.</p><p>“I know that you are beautiful, smart, brave and a pain in the ass.” Mel quipped. Abigael cracked a small smile at that last remark.</p><p>“...And I’m not asking you to change.” Mel continued.</p><p>Abigael raised an eyebrow at that comment, her hand reaching for Mel’s arm, but falling back at the last moment.</p><p>“I’m just asking you to give us a chance. We can work it out as we go along.” Mel’s heart was beating fast against her rib cage. She wondered if Abigael could hear it.</p><p>“What about your sisters?” Abigael countered, hands on hips.</p><p>“They aren’t thrilled.” Mel said honestly, regretting her words as her companion retreated half a step. “But they supported me coming here. They think we should talk it out.”</p><p>Abigael scoffed at that and Mel found her patience wearing thin.</p><p>“I’m here Abby. If you want me say so, if not I’ll leave and we can pretend it never happened.” Frustrated, Mel turned to leave, but she had barely made it two steps before Abigael grabbed her arm and spun her around.</p><p>Mel was frozen in anticipation as Abigael gently cupped her face, their bodies barely inches apart.</p><p>“Don’t go.” Abigael pleaded in a tone so full of need it had Mel’s head spinning.</p><p>Closing the gap, Mel planted a soft kiss on Abigael’s lips, their bodies pressed up against each other. The half-demon closed her eyes as if in prayer. Mel trailed a series of gentle kisses along her lips, jaw, proceeding to move down her neck. Abigael gasped a little, her cheeks becoming flushed.</p><p>Mel had made it down to the base of Abigael’s neck before something in the half-demon snapped and she claimed Mel’s lips with her own.</p><p>Whereas Mel’s kisses had been soft and tentative, Abigael’s were full of pent-up desire and possessiveness. Mel moaned a little as Abigael grabbed her hair, her hips,her backside. It was an unleashing and Mel could feel months of pent-up desire behind it. Abigael’s breathe was frantic, her hands determined but clumsy.</p><p>Mel met her kisses with equal passion, learning the sweet flavour of Abby’s tongue as it danced with her own.</p><p>“I’ve wanted you from the moment we met.” Abigael moaned between kisses. Mel’s core went molten at those words, heating rising through her body.</p><p>Anchoring Abigael’s hips to her own with one hand she used the other to peel off the half-demon’s jacket. Meeting Abby’s gaze she found her own desire mirrored there.</p><p>“I’ll stay.” She whispered, stroking Abigael’s hair, before meeting her lips once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Abigael was in heaven or at least as close to heaven as a half-demon could get. Closing her eyes she savoured every point of contact between her and Mel. The witch’s hands moved slowly up her arms to grip her shoulders. Abigael leaned in to kiss her, capturing Mel’s soft lips with her own.</p><p>Leaning into the kiss, Abigael pressed her body up against Mel’s, her blood dancing with every new point of contact.</p><p>She had never felt so out of control with a lover before. Her breathing was uneven and her hands were almost clumsy in their quest to pleasure the delicious witch in her arms. Her mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts, with both her demon and her witch sides crying out for more. It seemed as though her heart beat just for Mel, her hands existed just to touch her.</p><p>Normally she was poised and in charge with her paramours. Abigael gave and received pleasure in equal measure, but she was always in control. But there was something about Melanie Vera that drove to her to distraction. It had been that way since they first met.</p><p>Mel’s breathing became as frantic as her own, her movements growing bolder. Abigael found herself becoming warm and flushed as Mel’s hands stroked her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt.</p><p>“You and I are wearing far too much clothing.” Abigael said in a raspy voice . Mel murmured her agreement and Abigael took that as a cue to peel off the witch’s shirt.</p><p>Seeing Mel in her underwear was a different experience than their time in the forest. There they had been strangers, inexplicably drawn to each other despite the amnesia. Now it was though their history crackled between them like an electric charge.</p><p>Every argument; every time they had worked together or saved one another from evil forces. The pent up energy and desire between them was like a powder keg and they had finally lit the charge.</p><p>Mel struggled with Abigael’s pants, letting out a groan of triumph when Abby’s jeans and the underwear beneath them fell to the floor.</p><p>Abigael ran a hand slowly up Mel’s inner thigh before kissing her deeply. Pulling back, she marvelled at their situation. Just five minutes ago she had been holding court at the head of the table, a mask of aloofness in place. Now Abigael was naked from the waist down and Melanie Vera wore just her underwear, her expression fogged with desire.</p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked Mel, donning a serious expression. Abigael considered herself stronger than most, but one thing she would not be able to bear was Mel’s face full of regret after their love-making.</p><p>Mel met Abby’s gaze, her throat bobbing slightly as she slowly scanned Abigael’s face.</p><p>In that moment Abigael knew that the answer to this question would make today the best or the worst day of her life.</p><p>“Yes Abby.” Mel replied earnestly, reaching up to gently stroke her face.</p><p>It was all that Abigael needed to hear. Reaching down, she grabbed hold of Mel’s thighs and lifted her onto the edge of the dining table. The Charmed One wrapped her legs around Abigael’s waist, drawing her closer.</p><p>Unclasping Mel’s bra, Abigael shot her a devilish grin before tossing it to the side. Mel bite her lip to stifle a moan as Abigael began to lick her breasts with slow languorous strokes.</p><p>“I hope you are not planning on staying quiet?” Abigael teased, slowly sliding off Mel’s underwear, while letting her nails lightly scrape the witch’s skin.</p><p>Mel moaned something inaudible and titled her head back in ecstasy as Abigael started stroking the soft wetness in between her thighs.</p><p>“I want to hear you scream my name Melanie Vera.” Abigael whispered, her strokes becoming faster and more intense.</p><p>Mel interrupted Abigael long enough to pull her up onto the table. The two women were now both naked, with Abigael lying atop Mel. Abby propped herself up and surveyed the gorgeous witch beneath her. Mel smiled at the former Demon-Overlord, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.</p><p>It was there in the kitchen, with the sunlight streaming through the window that Melanie Vera and Abigael Jamieson-Caine gave themselves to each other completely.</p><p>***</p><p>Sunlight peaked through the clouds, as Mel and Abigael made their way leisurely along the beach. The breeze tossing their hair playfully as the two women walked hand-in-hand.</p><p>Mel watched the waves flow gently over the sand and pebbles, last night’s storm a distant memory. It was mid-afternoon and Abigael had suggested getting some air after their hours of love-making. There was a family building sandcastles in the distance, but for the most part they had the beach to themselves.</p><p>Every now and then Abigael would shoot Mel a knowing smile. Mel would blush and squeeze Abby’s hand before they continued on their way.</p><p>Mel knew that this peace was not forever. They still had to contend with The Faction and the demon clans. There was a greater storm approaching than the one that had rattled Abigael’s cottage last night. But no matter what the future held for them, Mel and Abigael would always have this one perfect day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate the Kudos and the comments this story has received.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>